


Pink Alert

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: The Crew's Fun Alerts [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Married Couple, Pregnancy, a lot of fluff, maybe a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Captain Jamie Kirk-McCoy has a little surprise for her husband and the crew gets the "Pink Alert" Sulu has already prepared. So, when that's settled, there's just one question: How do you make the bridge of the Federation's flagship babyproof?Sequel to "White Alert" and "Blue Alert"





	1. Unexpectedly expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic follows "White Alert" and "Blue Alert". It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I got a little carried away...

Captain Jamie T. Kirk-McCoy didn't like mornings like this. Leonard McCoy had Gamma shift. So, no going to bed together and no waking up together. She was alone in bed. And she missed him. It was about ten months into their marriage - well, counted from their wedding on Earth - and she was so used to sleep next to him by now the nights without him she didn't sleep well. The two of them being on the same shift schedule again was overdue.

She buried her head in the pillow and groaned. Today she felt even worse than the nights before.  But it was somehow different. It wasn't the usual feeling she had when she was alone and couldn't find relaxing sleep.

Something was wrong.

Jamie suddenly felt a wave of nausea, hastily got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She reached the toilet, fell on her knees and threw up. She barely managed to hold back her hair.

Her stomach hurt and she felt dizzy. She sank lower and sat down, leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths hoping it would help.

Jamie was tempted to call a team from Medbay, but she didn't want Leonard to worry. Or even worse: haul her off to Medbay and keep her there half the day.

"Okay, just a few minutes..." she whispered to herself. Just a few minutes, then she would try to get up.

When Jamie finally could sure not to throw up again she got up and rinsed her mouth. She clung to the sink and contemplated what to do now.

Jamie took another deep breath, took a few steps towards the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe.  She replayed the day before in her mind. There was nothing that could explain her condition. She thought back further, but nothing came to her mind. No bad food. No sick crewmembers. Nothing.

But...

Of course, there was one thing that...

"No way..." she murmured und put a hand on her still aching belly.

Jamie went to a drawer she knew Leonard was keeping a medical tricorder for emergencies. She took it, activated it and scanned herself.

"Huh..." Staring at the little screen she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm pregnant..."

And then it hit her - the diplomatic banquet on Corianna about five weeks ago. She'd felt a little weird after drinking some kind of juice, but a medical check-up didn't bring up any danger. Probably a mild allergic reaction, Leonard had concluded. She'd been well again the next day... and had a very _nice_ night with her husband.

As she realized now that strange juice must have had some serious effect after all. Like messing with her birth control, for example.

Jamie still stared at the tricorder. A thousand thoughts swirled through her mind and she felt a little panic...

... but then wondered: Why?

A smile captured her lips and she started plotting how to tell the news to her husband.

 

***

 

A shower and a cup of tea - yes, _tea_ \- later Jamie felt a little better. A glance at the time showed her that Gamma shift was almost over and Leonard would be on his way home soon.

She was very much tempted to be late for Alpha shift and tell him right here and right now... She had a really hard time sticking to her plan. But she did.

So, Captain Jamie Kirk-McCoy left the usual I-love-you-sleep-well-see-you-hopefully-later-message for her husband and headed to the bridge.

Two hours later - when she could be sure Leonard McCoy really wasn't in Medbay anymore - she went there.

Doctor Geoffrey M'Benga was on Alpha shift gave her a confused look. "Captain?"

She smiled at him. "Yes?"

"Did you get lost?" he teased her. "You're voluntarily in Medbay and Leonard's not here."

"I know. I wanted to speak you."

He looked at her intensely and contemplated why she would come to him. "Are you pregnant and want to surprise him?" he asked jokingly and laughed.

But the captain just looked at him with a neutral expression.

M'Benga's laugh fell silent. His eyes grew wide. "Oh my God, you're pregnant."

A slight smile flashed over her lips. "I want to be sure everything's okay before I tell him."

The doctor gestured her to go into one of the private examination rooms.

Jamie suddenly giggled when they entered and he closed the door. "You know, this will be probably the first time I actually _can_ surprise him with a... condition and he's not the one holding a tricorder and figuring out what's going on with me."

M'Benga smiled. "So, you're happy about being pregnant? I take it wasn't planned?"

Jamie sat down on the biobed. "No, not planned. We spoke about kids and that there would be some one day. This is surprisingly soon." She smiled.  "I suspect that strange juice on Corianna meddled with my birth control. Or something like that."

"I think Leonard's going to be thrilled."

Jamie smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah", he confirmed and also smiled. "I don't know if I should say this, but I think a certain Lieutenant who's invented a certain alert is already waiting for this."

Jamie gave him a surprised look. "Why would Sulu be waiting for me to get pregnant?"

"The same reason Scotty got creative with another color." M'Benga grinned, took a medical tricorder and started scanning her. "They're excited about the two of you. White alert is old news and even blue alert's become quite normal by now." He winked at her.

Jamie just shrugged, but didn't blush. In fact she imagined herself now in Leonard's blue uniform shirt again - but with a baby belly.

"So", M'Benga went on, "they're now planning the next thing."

"And what color would that be?" Jamie asked amused.

"Pink. As in pregnant. Or as in a child running around on the ship."

Jamie laughed. "Why pink?"

"You need to ask Sulu, Captain. My guess is that pink is kind of a historical pun. There were this tests about 250 years back that showed pink lines if a woman was pregnant." He shrugged. "Another theory of mine: Sulu hopes for a girl he can spoil as an uncle. And so is the crew."

Jamie couldn't help herself. She laughed again. But she felt really happy right now.  "So... how are the chances of finding something against morning sickness I'm not allergic to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, that last sentence is a little reference to "The Hypospray Surprise" ;)


	2. Surprise

Jamie couldn't concentrate. She was sitting in the command chair, signing reports, talking to crewmember, but again and again she caught herself having suddenly one hand placed over her stomach.

Every time she startled, move the hand to the armrest and carefully looked around if anyone had noticed. But, apparently, no one did.

Three more of those unintended maneuvers later she asked Spock to take the conn and went to her ready room.

Jamie was tempted to make a few calls to start arranging things. Because she was absolutely certain: She would raise her child on the Enterprise. There was no rule against it. So - why not? There was no war, they were explorers. And if Nero hadn't happened on the day of her own birth she would have been born and grown up on a starship.

But instead of calling Admiral Christopher Pike she set her little plan for telling Leonard in motion. He needed to be the first to know. Well, after Doctor M'Benga.

So, she started doing some research on pregnancy, babies and parenting on a PADD she encrypted. It felt really strange to her. Wonderful, but surreal.

And then Jamie changed her plan. Originally she'd wanted to sent all her lab results on Leonard's PADD and wait in her quarters until he'd burst in. She'd estimated a new record time for the route between Medbay and their quarters.

However, after the conversation with Doctor M'Benga she couldn't stop thinking about how much fun it would be replicate one of those old pregnancy tests he'd told her about and see what would happen if Leonard found it in the bathroom.

Grinning she carried on with her research and started making to-do-lists. She also talked to Spock and M'Benga to make sure that she and Leonard were on the same shift schedule again. She didn't like to call in favors like that, but put that feeling aside for now. Three weeks of barely seeing each other was enough. Especially now.

 

***

 

To the bridge crew's surprise Jamie Kirk-McCoy cut her shift short. Leonard wasn't home when she returned to their shared quarters. But she knew that and wanted it like this to prepare. She replicated a 21th century pregnancy test and went into the bathroom.

Half an hour later Jamie had made herself comfortable on the bed in one of Leonard's Ole Miss shirts. She was reading some pregnancy book when Leonard entered, wearing his workout clothes. He was sweating slightly.

"Hey Darlin', how was your day?" he asked, came over, lent down, kissed her quickly and headed off to the bathroom. Their routine when he got back from the ship's gym.

"Oh, mostly the same... I'll tell you later", Jamie answered trying not to grin.

He nodded automatically. "I'll take a shower. Wanna eat in the mess hall or here before I have to start Gamma shift?"

"Here", she replied and had the strong urge to add that there probably wouldn't be dinner for a while. She suppressed another smirk and watched her husband taking off his shirt on his way to the shower.

As Jamie suspected Leonard was so focused on the shower that he didn't notice her little setup. She heard the water starting and continued reading. When the water stopped a few minutes later, she started grinning again. Any moment now...

 

***

 

Leonard McCoy got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped in front of the sink with a shelf and a mirror above. He started the usual routine - when his gaze fell upon a small white stick on the shelf. He picked it up, looked at it curiously and noticed some pink lines in little rectangles.

He was about to ask his wife what that thing was, but then he recognized it. His heart skipped a few beats. His eyes grew wide and lit up.

Two seconds later Leonard Horatio McCoy ran out of the bathroom with a big grin. He stopped in front of the bed. "Really?" he whispered, holding up the old-fashioned pregnancy test.

"Really." Jamie smiled and turned the PADD around showing him what she was reading.

The doctor was stunned realizing she'd played cool and read some pregnancy book while he'd been in the bathroom. Smiling - or rather grinning - he placed the little stick on the dresser and slowly got on the bed next to her. He took the PADD out of her hands, put it on the bedside table, took her gently in his arms and kissed her.

Jamie smiled into the kiss and let her hands slide into his neck.

"I love you so much", he said between kisses.

His lips trailed to her neck and she gasped in pleasure. One of his hands found its way to her belly and circled possessively over the fabric on her stomach.

"I found out this morning when I woke up", Jamie told him and stole another kiss. She sighed happily at the feeling of his warm hand on her belly. "M'Benga is the only one who knows... Ultrasound, Lab results and everything else is on the PADD."

"So, you went to him instead of me?" Leonard pretended to be annoyed, but the amusement in his voice gave him away.

"More like I puked my guts out, got a notion of what might be going on and tested the theory with the medical tricorder you keep in the dresser." She smiled and ran her hands through his hair, then pulled him into another kiss. "Later I went to M'Benga. I wanted to surprise you, Bones."

He laughed. "Mission accomplished, Darlin'."

"So...?" She gave him a questioning look.

"I'm not sure how you ended up pregnant, but I can't put in words how happy I am", he whispered against her lips. He kissed her, slid the shirt up and placed another kiss on her belly. He continued caressing her flat stomach, imagining how it would grow soon.

"I suspect the juice from Corianna knocked out my birth control. And according to M'Benga the time frame would fit." She was so comfortable she didn't want to move, but reached for the PADD anyway. The urge to show him the first ultrasound was stronger.

Reluctantly Leonard let go of her and sat up. He leaned against the headboard and started looking into her file.

Jamie  watched him being mesmerized by the results of her first pregnancy check-up.

"Everything's perfect", he finally said, confirming what M'Benga had already told Jamie in the morning.

She snuggled against him, placed her head on his chest and glanced at the PADD. "I couldn't think the whole day about anything else", she admitted.

Leonard placed a kiss on her head, put the PADD away and pulled her closer in his arms. He sighed. "And I also will probably think about anything else during Gamma shift."

She giggled and shifted so she could look at him. "You're going nowhere, Bones. You're staying right here with me... _us_..."

He smiled at the last word. "A senior medical officer has to be on Gamma shift", he reminded her gently.

Jamie grinned. "And M'Benga will be. It may be a little selfish of me, but I asked Spock to adjust our schedules and M'Benga said it's okay for him to work nights again for a while." She let her left hand wander to his towel. "Which means..." She slowly pushed the fabric away and made her husband gasp by her touch.

Leonard was used to her boldness, but in this moment it took him by surprise. But he turned the tables immediately - he had her suddenly flipped on her back. That earned him a surprised squeak and a seductively moaned " _Bones..._ ".

Leonard McCoy set a new record in getting his wife naked.


	3. Telling the news

"You're crazy", Leonard declared the next morning, laying in bed with his pregnant wife. He was spooned against Jamie and under the blanket his hand circled slowly over her bare belly. He was overjoyed at the thought of their child growing inside her right now.

She giggled and placed one of her hands over his. "Oh, come on, Bones, it'll be fun to tell the crew like we told them about the wedding."

He chuckled. "You mean like _you_ told them, Darlin'."

She relaxed more against him and remained silent. She felt a little nausea, but it was still manageable.

"Still crazy", Leonard whispered a few moments later and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "As crazy as having and raising the child on the Enterprise."

"But you're not opposing, Bones?"

" _Hell_ no." He laughed. "I wouldn't stand a chance against you anyway, Darlin'. You belong in space and I belong where you are. As simple as that."

She turned around in his arms and kissed him gently. She snuggled against him, but... A few moments later Jamie groaned, started to free herself from his arms and sat up.

"Darlin', are you okay?" Leonard asked worried noticing that she was a little pale.

"If I don't get to the bathroom right now, I may throw up on you", she whispered and left the bed in a hurry.

Leonard ran after her to make sure she'd be okay.

Yes - she was of course allergic to the morning sickness meds and couldn't take them.

 

***

 

The bridge crew eyed Jamie Kirk-McCoy repeatedly that day. They noticed a change. The captain's mood was different. She seemed to be happier than in the weeks before, although she also appeared to be a little tired. And everyone claimed to know why: The change in shift schedule and Leonard being on Alpha with her again.  

Jamie decided to enjoy her sweet little secret for a few more days. But she was also anxious preparing and discussing with the brass how this could work out. The Enterprise was scheduled to return to Earth in three months for some conferences and shore leave at home. She didn't want to wait until then. But she _did_ want to wait to tell their families. She wanted to tell them in person and see the look on their faces when they would see her with the slight baby bump she would have by then.

When Admiral Christopher Pike's face appeared on the screen on her ready room, Jamie already grinned.

"Got married again?" he teased her without greeting.

"I'm sure you still read the reports, Chris. There actually were a few more accidental weddings."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure then, Jamie?" He leaned back in the chair at his desk.

"You might hold on to something." The captain winked at him. "And for now this is strictly need-to-know-basis."

He gave her a confused look.

"I'm pregnant", she blurted out and smiled at him.

The admiral stared at her. "Did you just say...?"

"Yes, I did." Jamie kept on smiling. "Boy, you look really shocked."

"I didn't expect..." He started, stopped and let out a short laugh. "Wow."

She laughed.

"Congratulations, Jamie", he finally said.

"Thank you."

"So... you're not just calling to tell me, are you?"

Jamie held his gaze. "I'm keeping the chair", she stated in a voice that allowed no contradiction. "I'll go on maternity leave, but stay on the Enterprise. Spock will be Acting Captain and I'll resume my duties a few months after the birth."

And the admiral was surprised again.

"What?" She chuckled. "Did you really think I'd leave the ship?"

"What if we decide to transfer you planetside?" he teased her.

"You might wanna check the temperature in hell first", she replied dryly and crossed her arms.

Pike laughed. "Alright, alright. No more teasing. I'm happy for you two."

She gave him a warm smile. "Thanks."

"Have you told the crew yet? And your families?"

"We'll tell the crew soon. But I want to surprise our families when we're back on Earth."

Pike frowned. "But that's in three months. You'll be already starting to show by then."

Jamie grinned. "Exactly."

Chuckling he shook his head.

"So", she continued cheerfully. "Who won the bet this time?"

"What makes you think there's a bet?"

She just look at him and raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled again, then smirked proudly. "This time - _I did_. But it was a close call. I said about ten month into your marriage, although I wasn't sure if you'd really go for becoming a mother any time soon. Number One said eleven months."

"Ohhh, Number One", Jamie echoed with a suggestive glance.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

" _Jamie_..."

"Bye, Chris." She grinned and cut the connection.

 

***

 

At lunch Jamie had to really restrain herself. She noticed suddenly craving chocolate covered apples. And she realized that she'd actually had a new appetite for peanuts in the past week, but failed to come to the conclusion that it had something to do with her pregnancy. She'd just thought peanuts had somehow occupied her mind, because she was allergic to them and wasn't allowed to eat them. Wasn't new. But now Jamie saw this particular craving in another light.

So, apples with chocolate might not be that unusual, but as long as the crew didn't know about the pregnancy the captain wouldn't give into something like that in public. So she left out the chocolate and went for an apple. Vitamins.

And Jamie decided to move up her time table. She asked Leonard to come to the bridge in the afternoon. The doctor gave her a puzzled glance when he entered. Sitting in the command chair she just smiled at him and his eyes grew wide.

He stepped next to her. "Now?" he asked surprised.

"Now", she confirmed and crossed her legs over each other.

Shaking his head Leonard put one hand on the back of the chair and braced himself for going public with the news.

Jamie keyed in a few commands in the chair's arm rest console. The usual whistle noise of the com system sounded. "This is a special shipwide announcement", Jamie started and pressed another button.

Suddenly on every screen on the entire ship the words "Pink Alert" flashed in said pink. The crewmembers on the bridge turned in surprise towards the captain and the CMO. Especially Sulu stared at her in very delighted shock.

"I hijacked a little something our favorite helmsman had prepared for a while now", Jamie continued and winked at Sulu. "But in advance: This is to be kept on the ship. No one else is to know until I say otherwise..." She took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm pregnant. It's quite early, but since I'm puking my guts out in the mornings, might be gaining weight soon and will probably start eating strange foods you should know." She looked to Leonard who was smiling at her - and maybe blushing a little due to standing in the spotlight with her. "My pregnancy won't interfere with my captaincy. We'll not that much anyway." She chuckled. "I'll stay on the ship and in command, but will be on maternity leave a few weeks before and two months after the birth. Our child will be born and raised on the Enterprise. So... I guess, that's it for now. Jamie Kirk-McCoy out."

The screens went back to normal and the officers still stared at the captain and her husband. Did that really just happen?

"Uhm..." Sulu started, grinning broadly. "You're really...?" He gestured around.

Jamie put a hand on her stomach. "I did tell that, didn't I?"

And suddenly the crewmembers started to talk all at once, congratulating and asking questions. Jamie laughed and didn't know what to answer first. But she didn't get the chance anyway. Leonard pulled her up from the command chair into his arms and kissed her.

The officers awwwed and clapped and went suddenly silent in surprise when Montgomery Scott burst through the door near Chekov's station: The chief engineer was carrying a cradle out of parts he'd found on the ship.

Jamie and Leonard stared at him with open mouths.

Scotty gasped for air because of the running, but grinned anyway. "This is so exciting, lassie. Congratulations!" He put the baby crib down next to the captain's chair and beamed at the couple.

"Scotty..." Jamie started in awe and took a closer look at the crib. She ran a hand over the edges and noticed an inscription on one side: Future Starfleet Captain. "Awww, did you really built us a cradle?"

"Aye", he grinned happily. "There's also another one you can put into your ready room or Medbay. I already made a plan how to expand your quarters with a nursery. Keenser's setting everything in motion right now. We already worked everything out with Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura a while back, because we all knew this day would come." He looked at them and they nodded in approval. "They'll move in some quarters that can also be expanded some day."

Scotty grinned. Uhura blushed. Spock's expression didn't change.

"W-What?" Jamie looked to Leonard who was as stunned as she was, then back to Scotty.

The engineer made a waving gesture. "Knew that you'd stay captain if you'd get knocked up. And really - the Enterprise without Captain Kirk? _Nooo_ way. I think there would be a munity if you'd ever leave the ship, lassie."

Now Jamie laughed. The bridge crew did too.

"And you'll always have a few babysitters around", Sulu said.

Jamie let out a laugh. "Did all of you really plan ahead for us?"

Nodding all around.

"Future captain, hm?" Leonard chimed in, pointing to the words on the baby crib and raising an eyebrow.

Scotty flashed another grin and moved the crib showing the words on the opposite side: Or future doctor.

Leonard and Jamie laughed.


	4. The family

So, there was Pink Alert now. The crew was fascinated by seeing Jamie Kirk-McCoy adjusting to her pregnancy. And Sulu and his helpers made sure everyone knew what was going on.

Pink Alert popped up when...

... Jamie put pasta with custard and pickles on her tray in mess hall.

... the first crewmember noticed her duty uniform dress getting tighter around her breasts.

... she accidentally fell asleep in the captain's chair for the first time. But, well, she'd been already nine hours on the bridge at that time. She realized that she had to cut back a little, because her body needed more rest.

... the crew noticed Jamie switched mostly to tea now.

... Jamie decided to cut back going on away mission by 90 percent. It wasn't easy for her, but for the time being he followed the rule for the captain to remain on the ship. She only beamed onto unknown planets when it was imperative.

... Sulu noticed the ever so slightly baby bump starting to form.

... Leonard and Jamie were sitting on the observation deck with her laying in his arms and one of his hands was resting on the slight bump of her belly.

 

***

 

They reached Earth shortly after that latest Pink Alert. Jamie and Leonard had to attend two conferences at Starfleet headquarters and Scotty beamed their luggage directly to McCoy Manor. Which meant arriving in uniform not civilian clothing when they beamed over in the afternoon.

Leonard had called ahead and they were already expected by Eleonora McCoy, Leonard's sister Donna, her husband, Winona Kirk, Joanna McCoy and - unfortunately as Eleonora and Donna thought - Jocelyn Treadway who'd dropped Joanna off at the house and wanted to wait for her ex-husband.

It took Eleonora only two seconds to squeal in delight when Jamie and Leonard materialized in the courtyard and she saw Jamie having a hand on her slightly rounded belly. Eleonora exchanged a glance with Winona and hurried towards them. "Oh my God, you're pregnant!" she called happily and hugged Jamie.

Leonard chuckled and Jamie wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law.

"Well, I guess our surprise was a success." Jamie grinned.

Slowly Eleonora let go of her and took a step back to take a good look at her. "You look wonderful, Honey. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"We... well, _Jamie_ , wanted to do it in person", Leonard answered with a wink.

Now Joanna ran to them. "Daddy! Mama!" But instead of hugging her father first as usual she stopped in front of Jamie, hesitated and looked curiously at her belly.

Jamie smiled at the soon to be twelve year old girl. "Hey, Pumpkin, you can hug me."

Joanna's eyes lit up and she fell around Jamie's waist, being careful not to crush her stomach. Neither of them noticed the icy glance Jocelyn gave them from afar.

But Donna did. She smirked at her brother's ex-wife. "Didn't see that one coming, huh?"

"It won't last", Jocelyn replied. "Doesn't matter if they have a child. One day she'll not put up anymore with his crazy working hours and their marriage will fall apart."

"Yeah, just tell that to yourself if it makes you feel better. I bet her hours as captain are even worse than his. And she's not you. She loves him as he is and not as she'd like him to be. Maybe that's the problem with you and Clay, too." Donna gave her a meaningful glare. "I'll go and say hello to my pregnant badass Starfleet Captain sister-in-law now."

And with that Donna went to the others, followed by her husband and Winona Kirk. Both of them were grinning.

When Joanna let go of Jamie she stared on the slight bump again and grinned excitedly. "Am I really going to be a big sister?"

Jamie smiled. "Yes, you are."

"Best early birthday present _ever_!" the girl squealed.

Jamie glanced to Leonard, then winked at Joanna. "Wanna say 'Hi' to your Dad now?"

Joanna turned to Leonard. "Sorry, Daddy."

He smiled and picked her up in his arms, pretending he could barely lift the teenage girl - she giggled. "Don't be, Sweetheart. I knew you'd be excited about getting a sibling."

Joanna nodded and threw her arms around his neck. "This is _sooo_ great."

The adults chuckled and Winona stepped forward.

"So..." She looked at her daughter.

Jamie shrugged and grinned. "Surprise."

"Yeah, quite." Winona embraced her daughter. "Congratulations."

Leonard let Joanna down again and properly greeted his mother, sister and brother-in-law. He saw Jocelyn at the steps to the house and just slightly nodded into her direction.

"Don't worry", Donna said noticing Leonard looking to Jocelyn. "She's about to leave. I think she'd got some hopes your marriage might not work out and she might have a change getting you back."

"Don't be ridiculous", Leonard replied, although he remembered what his mother had said when he an Jamie had gotten to McCoy Manor for their wedding over a year ago.

"Mom and Clay are getting a divorce", Joanna jumped into the conversation. "Their fighting keeps getting worse. I hate being there and stay with Grandma or Aunt Donna as much as I can."

"Yeah", Donna confirmed.

"Stop talking about her", Eleonora demanded. "I want to know everything about my future grandchild. How far along are you, Jamie? Do you already know if it's a boy or a girl? Are the three of you going to live on Earth or stay on that ship of yours? Promise me you won't give me a near heart attack next time."

Jamie laughed.

" _Mom_ ", Donna said and put a hand on Eleonora's upper arm. "Don't smother them with your questions."

"And let us have this baby first until you start talking about another", Leonard added, suppressing a chuckle.

"Ask all you want", Jamie waved it off with a smile. "But can we go in? We don't need to talk in the courtyard, don't we? And Baby McCoy is hungry. The little peanut had to sit through some very boring conferences."

Now, Leonard _did_ chuckle - the others too - and slid an arm around her waist. His kissed her temple which earned him an "Awww" from his sister. In the corner of his eye he saw Jocelyn leave.

They got into the house and when Eleanora had made sure Jamie was settled with a cup of tea and some cookies she repeated her questions and got the answers.

"I'm about 20 weeks along", Jamie told.

She was sitting with bent legs on the couch leaning against Leonard who was having his arms around her. In her hands she was holding the tea cup. Joanna cuddled at her father's other side and smiled happily.

"Wasn't exactly planned", Jamie admitted and exchanged a smile with her husband. "But it's great, we're incredibly happy. The morning sickness is almost gone by now and our crew is just adorable. They're really excited about us having a baby. You wouldn't believe what they'd already planned in advance for whenever I'd get pregnant. Scotty built us a cradle, for example."

"So, the three of you will live on the Enterprise?" Eleonora asked surprised.

Winona just smiled. She'd expected nothing else.

"Yes", Leonard answered. "It may not be that usual, but technically it's allowed. And Jamie belongs in the captain's chair." He gave her an affectionate smile and kissed her temple.

"Oh..." Eleonora sounded a little disappointed.

"You hoped we'd live on Earth, didn't you?" Jamie asked sympathetically.

Eleonora smiled genuinely. "Don't worry about me. It would have been nice to have another grandchild nearby. But I guess it was always to be like that, wasn't it?" Now she laughed.

Jamie shrugged with a slight grin on her lips. "I guess so."

"What about me? I want to play with my sibling", Joanna insisted. "I wanna see him or her as often as possible. I'd be a great babysitter." She grinned and looked at Jamie and her father with big eyes. "Am I getting a brother or a sister?"  

Leonard chuckled and Jamie smiled warmly.

"We don't know yet, Pumpkin", Jamie replied. "It wasn't visible when we did ultrasounds so far and we're in no haste to learn."

"So no DNA scan?" Donna wondered.

"Maybe in two or three months if we get impatient and the little peanut should still keep its secret", Jamie answered.

"Well, you need to tell us as soon as you know, Honey", Eleonora demanded.

Leonard rolled his eyes. " _No_ shopping sprees, Mom."

Donna laughed and beat her mother to a reply. "I think she wants to pick up knitting again."

Jamie smiled. "Knit away, Eleonora."

"And what about me?" Winona joined the conversation. "I also want to spoil my grandchild."

"And what about the aunt-to-be?" Donna jumped in.

Jamie let out a little laugh. "Alright. I guess we could stock up on baby clothes for the first years or so. So... I don't know... each of you can get 20 pieces."

"That's not much", Winona protested.

"The entire crew is currently out there on the loose." Jamie winked. "And I know that Sulu's already planning a baby shower... Neutral colors would be good. Although I'm pretty sure the crew will go mostly for blue and yellow."

Winona, Eleonora and Donna laughed.

"We could call him", Donna suggested. "I bet he's got it all organized and knows what you still need."

Leonard just shook his head at that whole conversation.

Jamie sighed and laughed again. "I can't decide if I should be glad that everything's taken care of or if I should feel sad that I don't need to go shopping for the baby."

"Who says you can't go shopping anyway?" her mother asked. "You'll need something to wear off-duty when your belly's growing. And, in my opinion, you can never have enough clothes for a baby. The little one will grow like crazy and you'll certainly need to change him or her at least twice a day. The ship's laundry department will have _a lot_ of work."

"True," Eleonora smiled. "So, the four of us will go shopping tomorrow."

"What about me?" Joanna protested.

"We could take a little trip or buy something for you", Leonard suggested. "Maybe a dress for your birthday party next week?"

Joanna hesitated. She wanted to spend time with her father, but also wanted to go with the women.

He laughed. "Alright, I see. How about we all go together and if I'm in the way you can drop me off at some café and I'll wait for the five of you?"

Joanna beamed and Jamie smiled happily at her husband.

"Deal", Jamie whispered and kissed him.


	5. Finding Names

Three weeks on Earth went by way too fast. They celebrated Joanna's twelfth birthday and were back in space soon after. But Jamie didn't leave the McCoy family without the promise of a visit as soon as possible after the birth. She had the time in mind in which she wanted to take maternity leave anyway.

Jamie was about five months into her pregnancy now and aside from strange eating habits and more need for sleep she was feeling wonderful. Leonard grew protective and was afraid that she overworked herself going on with her shifts like always. He wanted to put her on light duty. She opposed. They had a fight and she banned him to the couch. They had sex there half an hour later.

Since her belly was growing fast the captain decided few days later that a bigger size of the uniform duty dress wouldn't cut it anymore and put on a real maternity uniform dress for the first time. Which, of course, resulted in a Pink Alert.

When Jamie was six months along she had to put her wedding ring on a chain around her neck, because her fingers and ankles were swollen. Pink Alert went off after the first crewmember saw her with the ring on the chain and sent Sulu a message.

It was the same when some Ensigns saw Jamie doing some new yoga exercises they thought to be pregnancy gymnastics. Well, it was kind of both.

Into the seventh month of Jamie's pregnancy the Enterprise encountered two Romulan ships on a routine mission. They attacked the Enterprise and mocked Starfleet for letting a pregnant woman run the flagship. Of course they knew her reputation, but they didn't think a woman carrying a child was fit for duty, let alone battle. Jamie showed them how fit she was. Which resulted in a Pink Alert remarking how badass and intimidating a seven months pregnant Jamie Kirk-McCoy was.

That evening Leonard found her asleep on the couch wearing one of his Ole Miss sweatshirts, when he stepped into their shared quarters after his shift.  He smiled and took in the sight of his beautiful wife and her baby belly on which she had resting a PADD. She'd obviously tried to do some work, but her tiredness had taken over.

Leonard changed his clothes and went to the couch. He gently lifted her bare feet, sat down and put them onto his lap starting to gently massage her swollen ankles.

Jamie sighed contentedly and slowly opened her eyes. "Bones?" she asked sleepily.

He smiled at her warmly. "Rough day with the Romulans an' all, Darlin'?"

"Yeah..." She noticed the PADD on her belly and put it aside on the table. "They threatened the lives of my crew and my family _and_ they really pissed me off."

"I don't know if I should be proud of you being even more impressive than usual or be mad at you for putting your pregnant ass into harm's way."

She chuckled. "Oh, come on, Bones. The Enterprise has barely a scratch and we didn't even have to pull out the seatbelts. That was just a normal day, wasn't it?"

"I'm worried, Jamie", Leonard said in a serious voice. "I don't want you to work to much or risk anything."

"I know... And I won't, I promise", Jamie replied in a quiet, gentle voice and sighed again happily due to the foot massage. "But I'm just pregnant, not sick. I can assess when it becomes too much for my body." She smiled at him. "And not _one_ word about light duty again. Or this time it'll really be the couch for you."

"I don't think, you would see that one through... _Mrs. McCoy_." He lowered his voice for that name and drew the desired effect - she gave him that special look. And he let his hands wander from her ankles a little higher up.

"Bones..." she whispered, enjoying the feeling of his touch.

"Yes, Darlin'?" Leonard asked innocently.

"If you keep this up, I can't guarantee for anything... And I had some other plans."

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled again. "No sex tonight?"

" _Later_..." Jamie breathed seductively. "I'm horny as hell. But Baby McCoy and I are really hungry. _And_ I wanted to start talking baby names. That's actually on top of the list."

That got his attention. He moved his hands back down to her ankles. "Shouldn't we first finally find out if it's a boy or girl?"

She circled with both hands over her belly. "It's kind of funny that I'm seven months along, but he or she manages always to be in a position so we can't see anything on the ultrasound."

"Maybe it's time for a DNA scan now. We are curious and so is everyone else."

Jamie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. This may sound strange, but I'm not sure anymore if I want to find out. Not knowing is sort of... old fashioned and has a certain something. Everything's set anyway. Clothes and nursery are in neutral colors. We could just let it be a surprise if the coming ultrasounds won't give it away."

"Then we would need names for both sexes."

She smiled. "David, right? If it's a boy, you'd like to name him after your late father."

Leonard gave her a surprised look. "Uhm, well, yeah... But middle name would be okay, too. I suppose you'd like to go for George?"

She sighed. "Actually... I don't know. Sam's named after our father, but chose to go with his middle name."

"You're not sure if you want to burden a child with a legacy name."

Jamie slowly nodded.

"What about James? After you?" Leonard suggested. "James McCoy has a nice ring to it."

She thought about it for a few moments. "How about David James McCoy? Although we might need to talk about that last name thing." She winked at him.

He laughed. "If you want our children to also carry the name Kirk we will do that."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Planning ahead, are we? Didn't you tell your mother to let us have this baby first before talking about another one?"

"True. But seeing you so gorgeously pregnant..." He let his eyes roam over her body.

Smiling Jamie shook her head. "So, girl's names. _Definitely_ _not_ Tiberia."

They laughed both.

"Well", she went on. "There's no female form for David. But if it's a girl she could be Eleonora, after her grandmother as well as her father." She smiled again. "Cute little Nora... Or something like Leah or Leona?"

Leonard looked at her startled. "Not Winona?"

Jamie laughed. "I quote: Don't you dare to name your child after me, that's no name for a Kirk-McCoy."

"Well, uhm..."

"Awww, Bones, you're suggesting naming a boy after me, but get all insecure when I propose to name a girl after you?"

"We could also leave the field of the names from the family", he evaded her question. "Or... well, since you want to make Pike his or her godfather - how about Christina? Also, without Chris recruiting us and letting the Commander make us sit together on the shuttle we probably never would have met."

Now it was her turn to be surprised.

Leonard chuckled. "Yes, you didn't say yet, but I know you'd like to ask him."

"I'd like to ask a whole bunch of people. Sulu, Spock, Uhura..."

"So, our child will have several godparents. I guess he or she will call the entire senior crew aunt or uncle anyway."

Jamie smiled and got another idea. "So, if your uncomfortable with Eleonora, how about Georgia or Georgina? Yeah, there would be that legacy thing again on the one hand. But on the other hand  - you're from Georgia."

"Wow, that's..."

" _Or_... my dear Horatio, we could go all Shakespeare." She winked.

Leonard rolled his eyes at his own middle name.

"Cordelia... Viola... Olivia... Hermione... Beatrice... Hero... uh, okay, that's kind of pretentious with the double meaning, so scratch that... Julia... Titania... Katherine... Bianca... Ophelia... Helena... Imogen... Desdemona... Portia... Oh, and there're even plays with a Duchess or Queen Eleanor..."

"Stop", Leonard finally said. "Damn, you know your Shakespeare, Darlin'." He laughed.

Jamie grinned. "I could also give you a list of male names, but I think we've made our decision there, right?"

He smiled. "Yes..."

"So... David James Kirk-McCoy", she said. "Or Christina Eleonora Kirk-McCoy."

"Perfect."

Now Jamie finally popped herself up from her laying position and swung her feet off Leonard's lap. She sat up and scooted over to him.

Leonard welcomed her in his arms and slid a hand in her neck to pull her into a kiss. His hands started to roam over her body.

"Food first, sex later..." She whispered into his ear and got up.

 

***

 

The next morning Jamie tried to put on her black uniform boots. They didn't fit anymore.

"My ankles are huge and I think it'll get even worse", she pouted.

Leonard chuckled unwillingly, stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing both hands on her belly. "You're so incredibly beautiful, Jamie."

"Tell that to my boots..."

He laughed. "So you simply get some in a bigger size." He placed a kiss to her neck. "Gotta go, Darlin'. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Five minutes later Jamie Kirk-McCoy entered the bridge and sat down in the command chair, wearing he maternity duty dress - but no shoes.

Nobody said a word.

Sulu just sent out a Pink Alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, of course in the 23rd century the boy-or-girl-question should be easily answered. But I wanted to do this a little differently ;)


	6. The big question

Scotty sat at the head of the conference table, holding a PADD. "How about a play pen? I think it would be too dangerous to let the little lassie or laddie to walk around the bridge."

Uhura, Sulu and two female ensigns for engineering listened to him and Uhura was the first to speak.

"You know, we should be careful", she said. "Of course, it's important to baby proof the bridge, but the brass won't be exactly thrilled if they find out that the captain will have her baby or toddler on the bridge. Shouldn't we rather make a good babysitting schedule and set up something in the ready room? Or Leonard's office?"

"Well, there we need, of course, also a cradle each", Sulu replied.

Scotty nodded. "We'll make the one for the ready room portable, so the captain can take it from the bridge to her ready room or vice versa."

Uhura sighed and winked. "I think this is what Eleonora McCoy would sound like if she was here."

Scotty and Sulu laughed.

And Uhura got a notion. "Oh boy, you talked with her about all of this, didn't you?"

"She had a few helpful pointers", Scotty admitted. "She raised two children, after all."

"She even wanted to buy two matching cradles, but they wouldn't have been starship proof. We need to make sure that they're safe if the ship should get shaken around." Scotty eyes twinkled. "I even might be able to work in a shield for emergencies."

"And here goes crazy uncle Scotty..." Uhura muttered under her breath.

The ensigns giggled, because they heard her. Sulu and Scotty just gave the three women a confused look.

"Alright", Scotty said, "that's a check for cradles and play pen. When the little one can walk around on his or her own we need to lock every work station."

"Don't forget diaper changing units."

"Right..." Scotty added them to the list.

"So, that only leaves the big question now", Sulu said. "Boy or girl? I wish they'd tell us."

"You don't know? "Uhura replied.

"What do you mean? Do _you_ know?"

Uhura rolled her eyes. " _They_ don't know yet."

Scotty and the ensigns looked confused at that exchange.

"Really?" Sulu asked surprised.

"Yes", Uhura confirmed. "They don't know the baby's sex yet."

"But this is the 23rd century", Scotty gestured.

Uhura just shrugged. "I think it's cute to be surprised."

"But..." Scotty slowly started, disappointment showing in his voice.

Uhura laughed. "What did you plan?"

"That depends if it's a boy or girl."

"Please don't tell me you want to paint the nursery pink or something like that."

Sulu and the ensigns chuckled.

Scotty shook his head. "No, the colors are clearly gold and blue. But, you know, I had a few personalized onesies in mind."

Uhura smiled. "Don't worry, I think there'll be still more than enough time for that."

 

***

 

Jamie was laying on a biobed and watching Doctor Geoffrey M'Benga activating the ultrasound.

"I could tell you now", M'Benga said with a bright smile, pointing to the screen. "The little one is finally letting us in on the secret. It's quite prominently visible."

Jamie looked to him, not the screen. "Does prominent mean a boy?"

"Do want to know? I just meant it's obvious now. Either way."

Jamie sighed. She bit her lip. If her Leonard would be here, they already knew by now. He would have seen everything on the screen. But the CMO was currently with the away team on a nearby planet. Did she want to know without him? Or at all after all that time without knowing?

M'Benga nodded understandingly and shut of the screen so she wouldn't see if she didn't want to. "Have you talked about if you'd like a boy or a girl?"

Jamie chuckled. "All I want is a healthy child." She ran her hands over her round belly.

The doctor smiled.

Jamie sighed. "This is so weird. I was incredibly curious in the first trimester, but now..."

"Did you pick out some names?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"I'll keep them for me... if you want to tell me."

She gave him a grin. "Hm... Not yet..."

M'Benga nodded and activated the screen again. "If you want to know, take a look. You'll recognize the baby's sex immediately. I'll be outside and fetch the hypo with the prenatal vitamins."

He left and Jamie looked indecisively down on her belly for a few moments. "So, peanut... I guess I should find out if you're David or Christina, hm? Anyway, I can surprise your Dad once more. That's a really rare thing, because he's a doctor." She giggled when she felt a kick.

Slowly she turned her head towards the screen. M'Benga was right. It was obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... a little more suspense... in the next chapter I'll lift the secret:)


	7. The mission and the onesie

After all this months without knowing if the baby was a boy or a girl it was weird to finally know. Jamie was barely able to suppress a grin when she was sitting in the command chair. She gently circled one hand over her baby belly. She wished the away mission was already over and Leonard was back. he was already longer gone as planned. But him being off the ship had at least giver her time to plan a surprise for him - it was waiting right now back in their quarters. Although she was a bit insecure about how Leonard would react.

"Captain, the away team has signaled they'll be delayed for a few hours. Text message only", Uhura said and pulled Jamie out of her thoughts.

The captain turned with the chair, hand still on her belly. "Why? Did something happen? This is already the second time."

Uhura sighed. "Apparently, the negotiations with the regent are more complicated than Spock anticipated. They're behind schedule."

"So the entire team is staying down longer?"

"Yes", Uhura confirmed. "I'm sorry, I think the problem is that there's no female officer of the senior crew down there."

Jamie gave her a confused look.

"I'm afraid this society is more matriarchal than we anticipated. The regent seem to be more conservative than her daughter who is Ambassador to the Federation. I'm so sorry, Captain. I should have gone down there with them."

Jamie shook her head. "No, you did everything right, Uhura. The mission briefing from Starfleet Command didn't imply we could run into a problem like that." She sighed and rose from the chair. "But the solution is simple - I'm beaming down."

Uhura gave her a shocked look and some whispering started around them. "But, Captain-"

Jamie raised a hand to stop her talking. "I'm beaming down", she repeated firmly. "I know what you want to say. And yes, I promised not to go on any dangerous away missions. But I also said I would go off-ship if it's necessary. And now it clearly is. This is a powerplay. I won't give into it, but I also won't allow it to continue. If you went down there would probably be another delay. I think the regent wants me down there."

Uhura slowly nodded.

"Tell the Keloians that I'll be joining the team and take the lead in the negotiations. And have two female Security Lieutenants meet me in the transporter room. Time for a little display of our own", Jamie ordered while walking to the side door.

"Yes, Captain."

 

***

 

Jamie and two female redshirts materialized in a great hall. Some guards and a woman were waiting for her. The captain had a hand on her belly and gave the welcome party a fierce glance combined with a diplomatic smile.

The woman stepped forward. "Captain Kirk, it is a great honor to have you here. I am Anisa Thel, the regents advisor. I was sent to greet you and bring you to her."

Jamie just nodded and gestured her to lead them.

They walked through some hallways and entered a big room with a conference table. The away team and some Keloians were sitting and talking. They went silent when Anisa lead Jamie and her Security detail into the room.

The Enterprises officers were surprised. Jamie suppressed rolling her eyes at the fact that the Keloians apparently failed to mention to them that she would beam down.

Spock raised an eyebrow and Leonard gave his wife a worried glance. She locked to his eyes for a moment, trying to tell him that she was okay.

The regent, an elder woman, rose. "Welcome, Captain Kirk. Please take a seat."

"Regent", Jamie greeted her. She walked really, really slowly to the table and sat down, always holding eye contact with the regent.

"I was looking forward meeting you."

Jamie showed a neutral expression. "Yes, I am aware. You delayed the talks. Twice."

The regent smiled. "And yet you are here."

"I don't like it when someone holds my crew hostage, especially my husband. You could have just sent an invite and requesting _me_ to lead the negotiations, Regent."

The regent laughed. "I'm glad we're honest with each other. We can continue the talks then." She gestured to the servants and they brought some food. She smiled again. "Ah, you remind me of myself, Captain. I even remember sitting in some conferences at the beginning of my reign being pregnant like you are. Maybe we can chat about babies later?"

Jamie gave her a diplomatic smile. "Maybe."

 

***

 

Six hours later they returned to the ship and Jamie felt like she was already half asleep when she and Leonard entered their quarters. He had an arm around her waist and led her to the couch.

"Sit down and put your feet up", he gently told her.

"Hm... 'kay..." she just managed to get out and sat down. She lent back and closed her eyes. "Wanted to tell y' someth'n this ev'nin'..." she whispered tiredly and tried to stay away. "Didn't account for an away miss'n... and that it w'ld take such a toll 'n me..."

Leonard chuckled. "Darlin', you're heavily pregnant. It's okay for you to be exhausted." He went to her, bent down and gently kissed her.

She sighed contentedly.

"Sleep a little. I'll make us dinner later." He gently guided her into a laying position on the couch and she was asleep within seconds.

About an hour later Jamie woke up to the smell of lasagna. She smiled when she opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

She saw Leonard preparing the table and let out a happy sigh.

"Dinner's ready", Leonard said, smiling at her.

"I'll be right there, just have to go to the bathroom", Jamie said. And she did, but it was only half the truth. On her way back she picked up something she'd hidden earlier that day in a drawer - a small grey onesie with writing.

She went to the dinner table, holding the little piece of baby clothing behind her back.

Leonard was already sitting and waiting for her. "Hungry?"

"Famished", Jamie replied, stopping next to the table. "Your daughter, too."

"So, sit down and-" he started and stopped when he realized the meaning of her words. His lips parted in surprise and he stared at her. "Did you just say...?"

His wife gave him a bright smile and revealed the onesie. She held it up with both hands and Leonard could read the letters on it: _Doctor's Daughter_.

He still stared at her.

"Remember that I had my monthly pregnancy check-up this morning? She finally decided to lift her secret."

Leonard finally unfroze and pulled Jamie down so she was sitting sideways on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"So... you're happy?" she asked when he kept one arm around her and put his other hand on her round belly.

He kissed her again. "This is incredible."

"I have to admit that I wasn't sure if you'd rather have a son."

Leonard gently shook his head and caressed her belly. "Darlin', I love you so much and I'm over the moon having a daughter who will be as beautiful and brave..." He laughed. "... and probably stubborn as you."

Jamie felt tears of happiness in the corners of her eyes and tried to blink them away. "Damn hormones..." she whispered, but laughed a little.

Leonard chuckled and pulled her closer again.  He gently wiped her tears away and slid a hand into her neck. He drew her into another kiss before letting go of her. "Come on, Mrs. McCoy, time to eat."

Jamie smiled and got to her chair.


	8. The shirt

The next Pink Alert was unique. To say the least.

The "Doctor's Daughter"-onesie wasn't the only piece of clothing Jamie Kirk-McCoy had prepared after learning the baby was a girl. Leonard was the first to find out when he woke up the next morning and Jamie wasn't in bed anymore.

He sat up. "Darlin'?"

"Bathroom", her voice replied.

"You're up early."

A giggle was the answer.

Smiling he shook his head. "Okay, what are you up to now?"

"I thought we could get breakfast in the mess hall today."

"Sure..." He said, but still wondered what she was planning. "But that doesn't answer my question, does it? So, are you going to answer me?"

Another giggle. And then she stepped through the door, wearing a pink shirt with the words _Doctor's Daughter Inside_ printed over her round belly.

He laughed. "Have I told you lately that you're crazy?"

She gave him a bright smile. "I love you, too."

Fifteen minutes later both of them entered the mess hall. Leonard McCoy was in uniform and Jamie Kirk-McCoy in her special shirt that was making her a walking Pink Alert.

The room went silent, some crewmembers froze in their movements with spoons and forks mid-air.

Jamie strolled smiling to a table with three officers of the senior crew. Sulu stared at her.

"Morning", Jamie beamed at him, Chekov and Uhura. "I thought I make this Pink Alert a live one. But feel free to also send it out digital."

Uhura chuckled. "Oh boy, poor Starfleet. I don't know if they'll be able to handle the daughter of Captain Kirk."

"Hey!" Leonard protested. "She's my daughter, too."

Crewmembers all around laughed.

"But what if that would make it even worse?" Uhura teased him.

"I don't know", Sulu started with a grin. "Maybe the traits of both parents will cancel each other out."

Leonard crossed his arms. "And who says she'll join Starfleet one day? Maybe she won't like space."

That made Jamie and almost everyone else laugh. She wrapped her arms around one of her husband's arms and leant against him. "Oh, Bones, I think that's the only thing granted - the Kirk-genes are bound to be drawn to the stars."

She kissed him quickly and went to get breakfast.

When they were settled a few minutes later, Chekov asked what everyone was wondering now the baby's sex was known. "Have you picked out a name yet?"

Jamie and Leonard exchanged a glance.

"You'll have to wait until she's born", Jamie replied.

"What if we guess the right one?" Sulu gave her a questioning look.

She grinned. "Guess all you want. We won't neither confirm nor deny any name."

Sulu hold her gaze. "You do realize I take that as a challenge?"

Jamie tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. Provocatively she took a zip of her tea.

Leonard shook his head at that scene.

"Georgia", Sulu said.

Jamie ignored him and ate a spoon of her cereals.

Sulu glanced to the doctor who also didn't answer.

"Winona?"

No answer.

"Hikaru..." Uhura tried to stop him.

Jamie grinned and waved. "He can try, but we won't say anything."

"Eleonora? Or Leona?"

Jamie now took a glass of orange juice and drank from it.

"Nyota?"

Now Uhura laughed. "Oh come on, Hikaru, they wouldn't name their daughter after me. Also, it would be confusing to have two Nyotas on board. The same goes for Jamie. I'm pretty sure you can scratch that of your list."

Sulu sighed.

"And what if we haven't decided on a name yet?" Leonard threw in.

Sulu shook his head. "You would have said a few minutes before."

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "You sure?"

"Yes. But if you want I could suggest a few names." Sulu smirked. "Elisabeth is a nice traditional Earth name. Or how about Victoria?"

"Are you going through Earth history's royal names now?" Jamie asked amused.

Sulu ignored the question and continued. "Victoria is also a roman goddess. What about names from mythology? Athena... Electra... Diana... Aurora... Minerva?"

"You think we would name our daughter after a greek or roman goddess?" Leonard replied.

Jamie sighed. "Okay, I'm going to change now. See you on the bridge."

She gave Leonard a quick kiss and left.

"Persephone?" Sulu tried. "Rhea? Nice normal names from different countries are Emma, Regina, Helena, Irina, Alexis or Melinda. Or how about Hikari?"

Leonard rolled his eyes and also left.

Uhura just sighed and Chekov got up to put his tray away.


	9. Countdown

Of course there was a betting pool again. But Jamie didn't mind. In fact, she was amused about the ideas the crew had about names for the baby. Some crew members were close, but no one had managed to guess it right by now. Most people assumed the girl was going to be named Georgia or Georgina. And for some reason Victoria was in second place, followed by Leona and Eleonora. Christina was somewhere at the bottom at the list.

Sulu also ran more ideas by Jamie during the shifts on the bridge the next weeks. There were actually some really good ones among them.

The McCoy-Family back on Earth was also excited and Joanna had a few ideas on her own how she would like to call her sister. Jamie and Leonard kept the chosen name also a secret from them.

" _Pleeeeeaaase_ , let me help you picking out the name for my sister", Joanna nagged from the view screen in the captain's quarters.

Jamie laughed. "Pumpkin, we have it already, but it shall be a surprise."

"But _whyyyyyy_?" Joanna pouted, more acted than real. "I wanna know what to call her."

"Oh, Jo-Jo", Leonard started with a chuckle, "you'll learn the name in a few weeks. She'll be born soon."

The twelve year old showed another pout. "I know you're gonna name her after Grandma. Why don't you admit it? That would be awesome, I could call her Nori." Now she grinned. "But it would be also great if it was something with J. Like my name and Jamie's. We would be the three Js."

Jamie laughed again. "Jo, you gotta decide. Do you want to know the name or do you want to have her the name you like?"

That threw Joanna off a little. "I, uhm... uh... both?"

Jamie and Leonard exchanged a look.

"I think, you'll like the name," Jamie finally said.

Eleonora McCoy stepped next to Joanna. "Joanna, you should start your homework now."

"But, Grandma, I wanna talk to Mama and Dad a little more."

Eleonora gently stroked over the girl's dark hair. "You can call them tomorrow again and you'll see them in a few weeks when they visit us with your newborn sister."

Joanna huffed a little, but nodded. She waved. "Bye, Mama. Bye, Daddy."

"Bye", Jamie and Leonard said in unison when the girl ran off.

"So..." Eleonora started. "I won't ask like Joanna or - as I am sure - the rest of you crew. I say just this: As much as I'd be honored, you don't need to name the baby after me. Please don't feel obliged to do so."

Jamie gave her a warm smile. "We know."

Her mother-in-law returned the smile. "See you soon."

Jamie and Leonard nodded, said their goodbyes and ended the connection.

"So, do we need to revise our decision?" Leonard asked, placing a hand on the very round belly of his wife.

She tilted her head. "Why would we?"

"Well, you said yourself how many nice names popped up over the last weeks."

Jamie put on a Mona-Lisa-smile. "Or we could just throw in a few more names?"

Leonard laughed. "Sure. Because Christina Eleonora Kirk-McCoy won't be long enough as it is."

Jamie punched him gently. "Hey! You were okay with both our last names."

Leonard placed a kiss at her temple. "More than okay."

She sighed and rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to meet her..."

Leonard stepped behind his wife and enwrapped her in his arms, covering her hands with his.

Jamie leant back against him. "Tomorrow's my last day on the bridge..."

He wasn't quite sure how to interpret those words. Sad? Happy? Both? "Just for a few months", he finally said.

She relaxed a little more. "I know... but I'm already missing it... although my back's killing me in the command chair and I'm actually glad that I'll have some time to prepare for her arrival." She suddenly chuckled. "You know, she won't be the only baby on the ship for long, do you?`"

Leonard kissed her neck and smiled. "Yeah. Lieutenant Warren's pregnant and Ensign Carrington, too."

"I guess Carrington might leave the ship. But Warren said she wants to stay. I think there will be more pregnancies in the future, so I might do some planning in the next weeks. Perhaps we could turn some rooms near Medbay into a Daycare."

Leonard laughed. "You can't sit still, can you? Not even off duty and already searching for a project, so you won't be bored. But, Darlin', believe me, you'll have enough to do with yourself and our baby."

"I know..." she whispered, pressing her back now more against him and starting to move a little.

He let out a light gasp when her movements went straight to his groin. "Planning something, Darlin'?"

She giggled. "Maybe?"

He decided to test his theory and trailed his fingers slowly from her belly to her breasts. A moan and her writhing in his arm was answer enough.

"Okay, fine..." Jamie admitted gasping under the movements of his hands. "I want you right _now_." She freed herself from his arms, zipped her uniform dress open and let it slide to the floor while walking towards the bedroom area.

Leonard followed her immediately.

 

***

 

The last shift before maternity leave was... weird. It was a normal, almost boring day. And it was like Jamie and Leonard assumed: She was sad, but looking forward of becoming a mother at the same time.

"So, this is it then..." she said and pressed a button on the arm rest of the command chair. "Captain's log, supplementary. My last shift is over and I'm entering maternity leave now. Commander Spock will be Acting Captain of the Enterprise for the next three to four months. Kirk out."

She slowly rose and ran a hand over her eight-month-baby-belly. "Spock, the chair is yours now."

The commander stepped next to her. "I expect you'll visit the bridge quite often?"

Jamie just grinned and there were a few chuckles all around. Everyone knew she wouldn't be able to stay away and drop in.

She took a good look around and placed one hand on her belly again. She felt the fabric of the uniform she would wear the last time today. The next weeks and months meant civil clothing...

... which had it perks as she realized a few days later. And it made Sulu send out some Pink Alerts.

Since Jamie's belly didn't fit into her husband's comfortable blue uniform shirts anymore and even his Ole Miss shirts had become too small she had some other clothes now. He favorite, bringing a Pink Alert, was a shirt with the words _Be careful, don't eat water melon seeds_.

But she wore also _Does this shirt make me look pregnant?_ quite often.

She had a blue shirt with _Doctor's Daughter Inside_ in addition to the pink one with for her announcement that the baby was a girl, too.

For the Doctor Who fans among the crew her "I swallowed a planet" shirt was the highlight.

And just to mess a little with the betting pool Jamie walked around in a shirt with about two dozen girl names printed all over the round belly.

 

***

 

The time until the birth was going by slowly. Jamie had set up everything for the baby very fast. Now she had the feeling she was just sitting around and waiting. She visited the bridge, Medbay or Engineering, but no one would let her help. She felt like she was going crazy. And the due day was still seven days away.

Leonard was currently off-planet with an away team and she wished she could have beamed down with them to have a change of scenery or to make herself useful.

But instead Jamie was pacing the hallways or sitting on the observation desk. Like now. And she didn't sometimes know anymore how sit or lay with her big belly.

Especially now. She was sitting on observation deck with an old fashioned book. But she constantly shifted, laid even down, not being able to find a comfortable position on the couch.

She sighed and cursed silently. She put the book aside and tried to press and rub the backache away. But it appeared to get even worse.

Finally Jamie got up and started walking up and down a few steps in the hope that it would help.

She huffed and contemplated if she should go to Medbay and ask M'Benga if he could give her something. She decided to do it before the pain drove her crazy and dropped the book off in her quarters on the way there.

"Jamie", M'Benga greeted her when he saw her entering Medbay. "What can I do for you?"

"I've got some backache again. It's worse than ever. I can't sit or lay down anymore. It's really annoying."

The doctor adjusted the tricorder he was already holding in his hands and started to scan her. He chuckled. "Backache, hm?"

Jamie put a hand on her back and tried to press her fingers against the aching again. "Yes", she answered and frowned. "Why, what does the scan say?"

M'Benga looked at her and smiled. "Oh, not much. Only that you're in labor."

She just stared at him.


	10. Christina Eleonora Kirk-McCoy

"You're kidding... right?"

Doctor Geoffrey M'Benga chuckled and turned the tricorder so Jamie Kirk-McCoy could see the little screen, even if she didn't fully understand the readings. "You're in labor", he repeated and took another look on the scans. "And for a while now. I take it your water hasn't broken yet?"

Jamie just gave him an are-you-serious?-glance. "No. Just got that backache the whole day." She sighed and shook her head. "Are you sure this is no false alarm? The baby isn't due for seven days."

"Seven days or seven hours - depends on which comes first", the doctor teased her.

"Yeah, very funny", she murmured and made a face due to the pain. "So... What now?"

Looking at the readings again M'Benga nodded. "Yep, that's a contraction. Sometimes they can manifest differently. And they will change and get more intense while you're dilating. Which you already are, by the way."

Jamie just groaned and allowed him to guide her into a private exam room. But instead of sitting down the mother-to-be went to the comm panel. "Kirk to bridge."

"Uhura here."

"Quick question: When's the away team due back?" Jamie asked casually.

"In about four hours", Uhura answered.

Jamie gave M'Benga a questioning glance. He just pointed to the readings he'd transferred from the tricorder to the computer in the room. On the screen she could read "estimated time to full dilation three to five hours".

"Uhm..." she started. "You better call Bones back to the ship."

"Captain, are you alright?" Now Spock joined the conversation and his voice sounded worried.

Jamie smiled at the fact that he called her by her rank although she was on maternity leave. "Peachy. Just... well, you know... in labor."

" _What?_ " Uhura replied. "Oh my God. I'll comm him immediately. Congratulations! Bridge out."

"I'll get a few things and send you a nurse", M'Benga said and left.

Jamie sighed, sat down, swung her legs on the biobed and leant back against the headboard. She gently circled her hands over her belly.

Exactly three minutes later Doctor Leonard McCoy came running into the room, showing a mix of worry and happiness. "Jamie!"

She just smiled. "I'm fine, Bones."

But he didn't listen. He looked at the screens and placed his hands on her belly to check it. "I nearly got a heart attack when Uhura told me you went into labor."

Now Jamie grinned. "I think the peanut's in a hurry to meet her parents."

"Why didn't you say something before I started my shift and beamed on the planet?"

"I didn't notice. _Really_. Just had the usual back ache. It got worse, I went here and M'Benga told me I'm apparently in labor."

Chuckling Leonard shook his head. "You just can't do anything the normal way, can you, Darlin'?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" She grinned, but also sighed. "Can I have anything for the pain or am I allergic?"

"For a change there's a hypo I actually _can_ give you", M'Benga answered, reentering the room.

"Geoff", Leonard greeted him.

The other doctor smiled. "Not the day you expected, hm?"

"No", Leonard laughed and smiled at his wife. "Much better."

Jamie groaned. " _Ohhh_... okay, now something's different..." She gasped and clutched the mattress of the biobed.

Both doctors studied the readings.

Leonard took one of Jamie's hands. He kissed it, then also placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Your daughter's really in a hurry now." M'Benga laughed. "As if she'd only waited for her Dad to get here."

"Let's get you changed into a medical gown", Leonard suggested and Jamie nodded.

 

***

 

Pink Alert informed the entire crew that Baby Kirk-McCoy was on its way. But still, two hours later Security started getting the first reports of loud screaming on the deck Medbay was on. Jamie Kirk, as it turned out.

Another hour after that Jamie was cursing her husband and clutching his hand very hard.

No, she wasn't allergic against the pain hypo - it simply didn't work properly and she screamed her guts out.

"One more _You're doing great_ and I'll let Security throw you out", Jamie threatened her husband when the bearing down pains started.

Ten minutes later she made him hold her hand.

 

***

 

Finally, M'Benga asked Jamie to push one last time and a few moments later she heard her daughter cry for the first time

Leonard cut the umbilical cord and M'Benga wanted to clean the baby girl before handing her to Jamie, but she demanded to have her daughter. So the doctor laid the tiny creature on her chest and Jamie watched her mesmerized.

Jamie placed one hand on the baby's back and traced along her tiny head and arms with her other hand. She could barely hold back the tears of joy when her daughter wrapped her tiny hand around one of her fingers and yawned. "Hello, Christina... welcome to the world."

Leonard took a little towel and gently cleaned the baby laying on her mother. He placed a kiss on Jamie's temple. "I love you so much. Both of you."

Jamie smiled at him tiredly. "I love you, too, Bones."

"Am I allowed to praise you now, Darlin'?"

"Sorry for yelling at you."

He smiled. "Don't be, I can't imagine the pain you must have felt... You did really great, Darlin'. She's perfect."

Leonard kissed Jamie and reluctantly she allowed him to pick up Christina.

A nurse helped the new mother to get cleaned up herself, changed and from the gynecological chair to a biobed while Leonard McCoy attended to his newborn daughter. Finally he held the baby in a cute little golden onesie and a white blanket in his arms. Christina stirred and he saw that she was about to cry.

He looked to Jamie who was popped up against the headboard of the biobed. "Darlin', how are you feeling?"

She sighed. "Tired. But incredibly happy." She reached out. "Give her to me?"

Leonard smiled and nodded. "She's about to cry again. I guess she's hungry." Carefully he handed the baby to his wife.

A nurse who was tidying up nodded to them. "I'll give you some privacy. Shall I sent out some messages?"

"Tell the bridge crew that our daughter is healthy and beautiful. I will make a shipwide announcement soon", Jamie replied.

The nurse nodded and left.

Jamie opened her top and shifted Christina. With awe she watched how her daughter reacted by instinct and started to feed. "It feels weird..." Jamie whispered and smiled.

Leonard took a chair and sat down next to the biobed. He wasn't sure if he should look, but he couldn't get his eyes of Jamie breast-feeding their daughter for the first time.

A few minutes later the baby fell asleep and Jamie had a hard time to stay awake herself. But her stubbornness kicked in. Before resting she wanted to tell the crew about their little girl. 

Also, Doctor M'Benga came back in to fill out the birth certificate. "So..." he started with a smile. "Christina?"

Jamie exchanged a look with Leonard who nodded. "Christina Eleonora Kirk-McCoy", she proclaimed.

M'Benga just nodded and smiled. "Uhura set up everything. Whenever you're ready. And after the announcement, you will sleep, Jamie."

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem."

M'Benga smiled again and gestured to a nurse to roll in the crib. Both of them left when Jamie started the announcement. She was sitting on the biobed with Christina in her arms and Leonard sat next to her.

A whistle noise sounded and on every screen on the Enterprise the words _Pink Alert_ flashed.

"Hello everyone", Jamie started informally. "We would like you to meet Christina Eleonora Kirk-McCoy." She shifted the baby a little so the audience had a better look.

Little Christina yawned, blinked and fell asleep.

"She's a little early, but, well..." Jamie grinned. "She's a Kirk and we like to make a special entrance."

Leonard chuckled.

"Okay, I'm exhausted, so we'll keep this short. You'll soon see our little angel live. Kirk out."

The connection ended and Jamie sighed tiredly.

"You need to sleep now, Darlin'. Come one, lay down. I'll take Christina. And when you've rested a little we call our parents." He stood up and reached for the baby, but Jamie hesitated.

That made him chuckle. "Don't wanna let her go, hm?"

Jamie laid the baby down on the mattress and shifted onto her right side. Which wasn't that comfortable, but she couldn't lay on her back after being in that position for hours and wanted to keep her daughter close.

Leonard nodded and sat own next to the bed. Both of them placed a hand on Christina. Leonard leaned forward and kissed his wife gently.

Jamie sighed happily when the baby opened her bright blue eyes. "Do you think her eyes will stay blue?"

He smiled. "I hope so. She's already a little beauty and I hope she'll become as gorgeous as you."

She returned the smile and laid her head down. She was asleep a few moments later.

Leonard felt very happy watching his wife and his newborn daughter. He couldn't stop smiling.


	11. The first day

The message ended and the bridge crew smiled. Well, everyone except Spock. Although there was a suspicious twitch in the corners of his mouth.

"Christina Eleonora", Sulu repeated. "Huh. Why didn't I see that coming?"

Uhura giggled and Chekov smiled.

"I wished I could see Admiral Pike's face when he learns the baby's name", Sulu added grinning.

"The grandmother will be thrilled, I guess", Uhura said with a smile. "I wonder if they chose it because of her or because it is also a female version of the name Leonard."

"Both?" Chekov suggested.

"You could simply ask them", Spock said. "Now it is not a secret anymore."

Sulu nodded "True."

The turbo lift opened and Montgomery Scott entered the bridge. "So, who won the betting pool?"

All glances flew to Hikaru Sulu. "Hm..." He accessed his private files on his station. "Not that easy to answer. A few people assumed the girl would have have a first name and a middle name, but no one guessed both right. Some were right with one of the two names. And some guess the hyphenated last name right..." He looked up. "I guess the winner would be the one guessing most part of the complete name right. What do you think?"

His fellow crewmates nodded.

Sulu checked his list again. "Huh." He made eye contact with the others again. "It's Keenser."

"What?" Scotty replied in disbelieve. "Really?"

Sulu nodded. "He guessed they would name her Christina Georgia Kirk-McCoy. He won, because the first name and the last names were right. The second place goes to Uhura." He looked at her.

Uhura smiled. "I thought they would name her Georgia Eleonora Kirk-McCoy."

"And third place goes to... well, me." He grinned. "Eleonora Georgina Kirk-McCoy."

Scotty sighed, then grinned. "Alright, I just have to talk them into calling the next baby Montgomery. And yes - it works for a girl as well as for a boy. Would be a great alliteration: Montgomery McCoy."

That earned him a few chuckles.

"Alexandra or Alexander", Chekov stated. "A royal name. Or Katherina."

Uhura laughed. "I thought you gave them already your list with names of the russian czar family."

Chekov nodded. "Da. But it can't hurt to remind them."

"May I suggest you first congratulate them to the birth of Christina Eleonora before you ask them when they will have another child?" Spock interjected.

"Hey", Sulu suddenly started grinning. "What about the two of you?"

Uhura knew instantly what he was getting at, but played innocent. "What do you mean, Hikaru?"

"A baby?"

Now Spock blushed in a slight shade of green. "We won't discuss our family plans with you, Lieutenant Sulu."

"So there _are_ plans?" Scotty asked with a smirk, beating Sulu to it.

Uhura giggled. "That's on you, Spock", she told him and looked to Sulu. "Don't worry, you'll be one of the first to know when there's something to tell, Hikaru."

 

***

 

Jamie slept until Christina started to stir and cry.

"I think I'll learn the sound of the hungry-cry very fast", she murmured waking up.

Leonard, who was still sitting next to the biobed and watching his wife and newborn daughter, chuckled.

Jamie glanced at the a screen to see how late it was. "Have you been here the whole time?" She slowly and carefully sat up and took the baby in her arms.

"Of course I have. I can't take my eyes off her. She looks like a Mini-Jamie."

Jamie smiled, already mesmerized by Christina again. Being in her mother's arms calmed Christina down, but it wouldn't be long until she really wanted to have Jamie's breast again.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Jamie asked.

"M'Benga was here while you slept. He scanned you and Christina. Everything's perfect. If you feel up to it, we can go home." He reached out to gently stroked over his daughter's cheek. "But perhaps you should eat and drink something first. I'll pick you up something." He got up and left the room.

Jamie looked down at Christina and had the feeling to only realize fully by now that she was a mother. "Wow..."

 

***

 

The way from Medbay to the captain's quarters took a while. Jamie insisted on walking on her own. Which meant walking very slowly. And every crewmember they met was a little delay.

When Christina was laying in her crib for the first time, Leonard wrapped an arm around Jamie's waist. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"We're really parents now..." Jamie whispered.

"Yeah." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on, you should rest. I'll watch her and bring her to you when she's hungry again."

Jamie made two steps and hesitated, looking back to the crib.

Leonard chuckled. "Alright, alright. Go to bed, I bring her."

Jamie smiled and got under the sheets. Leonard placed Christina carefully next to Jamie, slipped off his shoes and laid down, so that the baby was laying between them.

"Why do I get the feeling that we'll be sleeping quite often like this?"

Jamie giggled. "Maybe. I just need her to be with me now."

Leonard cupped Jamie's cheek and gently caressed it. "I know, Darlin'. That's normal and I also enjoy having her here."

Jamie sighed happily. "Oh, look at her... so tiny... so beautiful..."

Leonard watched Jamie watching their daughter and wondered how it was possible to even fall more in love with her.

"When I've slept a little more, we'll call our families", Jamie murmured.

 

***

 

When Christina woke up Jamie and Leonard a few hours later with crying Jamie felt more tired than before. She was glad the baby was already next to her. She thought she wouldn't have had the strength to get up and take her from the crib to breast-feed her.

"I feel like run over by a starship..." Jamie joked exhausted and sat up against the headboard.

Leonard gave her an encouraging smile. "You just gave birth. Your body needs to recover and get accustomed to breast-feeding and less sleep. But I'll be here for you. I talked to Geoff about it. As of now I'm off-duty for a few weeks."

Jamie looked at him surprised. "But we didn't... really?"

"Really. I wanted to talk to you about it after the away mission, but, well... your were already in labor."

She smiled and started breast-feeding Christina.

"And no - this is not only for you. I want to spend as much time with Christina as possible. I don't want..." he trailed off.

Jamie nodded. She knew what he meant. "...make the same mistake?" she finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah... I always thought I should have been there more when Joanna was a baby." He shook his head. "We shouldn't talk about this now. That was the past, this is the present."

Jamie smiled. "Don't worry. You don't have to say anything. I know what you're thinking. Please don't blame yourself. Life's no fairytale. We both know that, right? And Joanna loves you." She looked at Christina who was done again. "How late is it?"

Leonard glanced at the chronometer. "Afternoon."

Jamie slowly nodded and realized that it was a over day now since she went to Medbay.

"You wanna call Earth, don't you?"

She nodded.

Leonard got up and prepared everything in the living area. Jamie followed slowly with Christina in her arms and sat down at her desk. Leonard took another chair to the desk at sat down next to her.

"McCoy to bridge. Uhura do you have them?"

"Yes, I put them through."

The Starfleet insigna on the screen vanished and Eleonora McCoy, Joanna McCoy and - to Jamie's and Leonard's surprise - Christopher Pike and Winona Kirk appeared. They weren't at McCoy Manor, but Pikes office at Starfleet Command.

Joanna squealed. "She's here! I'm a big sister now."

And Eleonora looked like she was almost having a heart attack.

Jamie smiled. "Yeah, surprise. But we are also surprised. You all together? What's that about?"

"Don't deflect", Winona said and glanced to Eleonora who had tears in her eyes now and seemed to be unable to get words out. "Tell us about our granddaughter. When was she born?"

"About twelve hours ago. She was in a hurry", Leonard chuckled. "Seven days early, but she's perfectly healthy."

"And very beautiful. Congratulations", Chris Pike said.

"Thank you." Jamie smiled.

"You look very tired", Winona said.

"I am."

"You shouldn't have rushed to call us then", her mother replied. "I mean, of course, we're thrilled, but you should have rested a little more, Honey."

"I just wanted to tell you all", Jamie answered and looked to Eleonora. "You okay, Eleonora?"

The older woman nodded. "I'm sorry. This is just... I'm... She's so cute."

Jamie looked down at Christina who had her blue eyes open now. Then she yawned.

"What's her name?" Joanna burst out when she wasn't able to be patient anymore.

Jamie glanced to Leonard and nodded telling him that he should tell them.

"Christina Eleonora Kirk-McCoy."

Chris Pike just stared at them, completely at a loss for words. Eleonora only managed at startled noise and had to fight the tears of joy again.

"Nori!" Joanna exclaimed.

Jamie, Leonard and Winona chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet her and hold her", Joanna added.

"You..." Chris Pike started. "Did you... name her after me?"

"And me?" Eleonora added.

"Well, Chris, you admitted yourself at our wedding that you had a hand in getting us seated next to each other on that shuttle", Jamie said with a big smile. "And I hope you realize that comes of course with all the privileges and duties of a godfather."

Now the admiral was speechless again. Eleonora patted his arm.

"I'm honored", he finally managed and grinned. "I guess I'll have to learn how to change diapers now, hm?"

"I'll teach you", Eleonora said and turned to Jamie and Leonard on the screen again. "And you... she... her middle name..."

"Well, Leonard is named after you and our daughter is named after both of you with her middle name." Jamie glanced at Joanna. "And Jo got her wish by that, too. Right?"

The twelve year old girl grinned. "Yeah. When will you be here?"

"Two weeks. The plan hasn't changed. The Enterprise has a mission to complete", Jamie explained.

"But we'll be on Earth as long as we planned. Don't worry", Leonard said.

Eleonora smiled. "Your room and everything for Christina is prepared."

"That's one reason why we're here together with Chris", Winona added.

"Oh?" Jamie replied.

"A little shopping in San Francisco and we were talking about a little party when you arrive on Earth. We need to celebrate Christina's birth", Winona said.

Right in that moment the baby started to stir and make adorable noises . Everyone was just watching her for a few moments.

"Okay..." Leonard said finally. "I think Jamie should lay down now. Christina will wake her soon enough."

"We'll call you tomorrow again", Jamie added before anyone could ask.

Joanna beamed and the others smiled too. They all said their goodbyes and the screen went dark.

Leonard took Christina who got very uneasy now.

"Diaper?" Jamie asked.

He looked at her in surprise. "She doesn't even cry and you already know. You're a wonderful mother already."

"Behold the powers of deduction." Jamie winked. "I just fed her."

Leonard chuckled and went with the baby to the nursery.

Jamie took a deep breath before slowly getting up and tiredly walking after him. She leant at the doorway while he changed Christina's diaper. "Thank you", she whispered.

He smiled at her. "Go to bed. We'll be with you in a minute."


	12. Earth and Enterprise

_One week later_

The crew was completely taken with Christina Eleonora Kirk-McCoy. Some of them started calling her Chrissi, others chose Nora. The line of possible baby sitters was about two light years long. Everyone wanted to take care of the little angel.

But as a new mother Jamie was very reluctant to leave her with anyone yet. That would come soon enough, she decided. For now she wanted to spend every minute with her daughter.

The crew got plenty of Christina though. Jamie - alone or with Leonard - was often walking around with her in a stroller or having her in her arms. She also sat many times with her in mess hall or on the observation deck.

Sulu carefully chose the Pink Alerts. He didn't want to overuse it. But he also wanted to let the crew participate on sweet happenings like Jamie Kirk-McCoy falling asleep in the captain's chair with Christina in her arms when she visited bridge for the first time after the birth. Spock had made her sit down, because she looked tired after a night with much baby crying.

They let her sleep and carried on with their shifts until Leonard McCoy showed up searching for his wife an daughter.

 

***

 

_Four to twelve weeks later_

Being on Earth was strange. Jamie missed the Enterprise and space, but was also very happy to have some time planet-side with her husband, her newborn daughter and her step-daughter.

Joanna adored Christina. She called her Nori - a nickname for her middle name Eleonora. Like Jamie was the only one calling Leonard Bones, Joanna was the only one calling the baby Nori. It was hr special name for her baby sister.

One day, after taking a shower, Jamie found the two sisters together on the couch - Jo had Christina in her arms and the baby seemed to be very happy.

Joanna enjoyed having a complete family again. She spent every free minute with Jamie, her father and her baby sister. She made Jamie tell her all about space, starships and Starfleet and talked her into taking her with her when the captain visited the Starfleet Academy and Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco.

There were several visits like that, so Chris Pike got to see his goddaughter as often as possible. It also had the side effect that Jamie could stay in the loop of things. Leonard just laughed when he realized that. He knew she wouldn't have been able to stay away from work completely.

One of the visits in San Francisco resulted in Jamie and Joanna going shopping and leaving Christina with Christopher for two hours - the baby was the talk of the Headquarters and the admiral got a ton of female visitors. Number One included. When she showed up, everyone else left.

Grandmother Eleonora was happy to have the family staying with her and already complained that the two months would go by way too fast. Jamie and Leonard promised her regular calls and many pictures and videos of Christina.

Joanna pouted the last days of Jamie's and Leonard's stay. She tried to talk them into taking her with them on the Enterprise. The comprise was that she would be spending the next summer break on the ship.

Eleonora and Winona also planned far ahead: a Christmas-get-together on Starbase 11, so Winona could spend the holidays with the family.

 

***

 

_Seven months later_

Life with a baby on bord was surprisingly normal. Jamie balanced easily being a mother with her duties as captain. She and Leonard had Christina alternately on the bridge or in Medbay.

Jamie's planned daycare was already up and running, but she wanted to have her child near her and only brought her there when it was the only option.

Christina was now one of three babies on the ship and some crewmen had brought their families from their home planets on the ship. The Enterprise had become a family ship.

When Selek - the older Spock - visited the Enterprise he told them that the Enterprise-D was in his timeline the first ship of this name to have become a family friendly vessel. This reality was more than hundred years early. He found it amusing. Well, from a Vulcan perspective.

The Enterprise dropped Selek off on Betazed for a diplomatic conference. It was - in a manner of speaking - Christina Kirk-McCoys first away mission. Jamie and Leonard took her with them and the baby was the star of the conference.

Betazed had been chosen for the conference because of some very difficult dignitaries. The Federation Council had hoped telepaths could avoid escalations and make everything smooth. Well, they did. But not as well as the seven months old daughter of a Starfleet captain.

As it turned out - on the planet Deliara children were highly valued and parents had their offspring with them at work. So the Deliarans were very confused about the Federation and Starfleet. They'd even been about to cancel their request for a Federation Membership.

Betazed and Christina Kirk-McCoy changed everything. Having Chrissi on the lap Jamie sat next to Ambassador Selek as the treaty for Deliara's membership was signed.

 

***

 

_One year later_

Little Chrissi Kirk-McCoy was on the bridge many times and it was completely normal for the officers. If there was danger, a Lieutenant took her so safety.

Leonard was off-planet at the moment and - even if it wasn't easy for her at times - Jamie stayed mostly on the ship and did way less away missions than before her pregnancy.

Now, she was monitoring the away-team. Unknown space. Routine exploration.

But, as it turned out, the events on the bridge were much more interesting than what was going on planet-side.

As always Jamie's gaze wandered every few minutes to her daughter. The little toddler was in a play pen - a present from Scotty for her first birthday - and had a lot of toys. But she wasn't interested in them at the moment.

"Dada!" she called towards the view screen that showed the away team.

Jamie smiled. "Yes, Sweetie, Daddy's on the planet and we can see what he and the away team are doing."

Chrissi blinked and tried to get on her feet. She did it from time to time on her own, but didn't have any success until now. Jamie and Leonard knew that she would soon made her first steps.

Well, soon became now.

The little girl managed to get on her feet and grab two of the rods of the backside of the play pen. She was a little shaky, but kept standing on her feet.

Jamie watched her mesmerized. And the captain's prolonged attention for her daughter made the officers on the bridge also look to the toddler. Jamie being inattentive to the view screen that long was unusual.

"Chrissi..." she whispered in awe.

Grinning like her mother the little girl slowly let go of the wooden rods and stumbled across the play pen.

Jamie just stared at her with an open mouth.

Chrissi made it to the other side, grabbed the rods - and lost her balance. A moment later she sat on the floor, giggling in delight. "Dada! Dady!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Look at you, peanut, you can walk!"

Jamie startled and her head flew around. Leonard stood only a few meters away. And he was here obviously long enough to have seen Christina's first steps.

"Bones, how..." Jamie's gaze wandered between him and their daughter.

Sulu chuckled.

It took Leonard only three steps to be at the play pen. He lifted Christina and held her on one arm.

"Daddy!" she repeated happily and got it this time right.

Jamie rose from the command chair and stepped next to her husband.

"Mommy..." the little girl beamed.

"I beamed him up and directly to the bridge", Sulu finally explained.

Leonard and Jamie turned to him.

"It was boring down there anyway, wasn't it?" Sulu grinned. "I had the transporter chief maintain a lock. I had a feeling that Chrissi might walk soon. Didn't want you to miss it, Doc."

"Thanks", Leonard nodded to the helmsman and smiled. He looked to his daughter on his arm again and stroked gently over her cheek. Then he glanced to Jamie. "You know what that means?"

Jamie took the girl and kissed her on the forehead.

Christina giggled again. "Mommy."

Leonard sighed and answered his own question. "The ship's soon her playground. Nothing will be save. She'll create chaos. I think we need to Chrissi-proof Main Engineering and all critical areas now. Sulu, you already made a plan for the bridge, right?"

Sulu laughed and he wasn't the only one. "Don't worry, everything's under control. And it's not like she'll be running around everywhere tomorrow."

Jamie pretended to snort. "I think Scotty could need a little help down there, right, Sweetie?"

An another giggle from Christina. "U'cl' S'oti!"

Jamie chuckled. "Yes, that's right - Uncle Scotty."

Leonard sighed theatrically, but looked proud at his daughter. "If she keeps up that pace in learning to walk and talk, God help us. She'll be running the ship in two years."

Jamie just gave him a bright smile and a gentle kiss on the lips. Then she grinned and winked at Spock. "The chair stays mine, but perhaps Spock will be willing to give up his job."

Spock just raised an eyebrow and Uhura broke out in laughter.

Smiling Sulu turned back to his station and sent out a Pink Alert. With a little video clip of Christina's first steps.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I could have written a lot more, I guess. But the fic was already much longer than originally planned and I have many ideas for new stories. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, giving Kudos and commenting :)

Fourteen year old Joanna McCoy, wearing a golden uniform, grinned as she ran with her two and a half year old sister Christina in the arms through the corridors of the Enterprise.

"Oi, Acting Ensign McCoy, not so fast", Scotty called when she passed him.

Joanna didn't stop, only became slower and half turned. "Sorry, Scotty, gotta go to Dad and crash that meeting in the observation lounge. Mama went into labor."

Christina giggled and waved to Scotty.

He looked surprised at the two girls. And grinned.  "Shall I take the little lassie?"

"No, but thanks", Joanna answered and hurried on.

Scotty watched her run and took out his communicator to bring a Pink Alert on its way.

Joanna shifted her baby sister when she was in front of the observation lounge and took a deep breath. Then she made another step. The door slid open and she saw the long table with some of the senior officers, three Starfleet Admirals and five alien dignitaries.

Next to the door stood Security Chief Lieutenant Commander Hendorff and gave her a surprised look. "Jo, you can't-"

"Sorry," she interrupted him and just walked on.

"Joanna?" Leonard asked confused when he saw her grinning. He stood up.

"Daddy!" Little Christina called and giggled. "Devi comin'!"

Joanna laughed. "Yes, Nori. David's coming."

Leonard's eyes widened in the realization what those words meant. "Jamie..." he whispered. "She went into labor?"

"Yeah", Joanna confirmed and shifted her squirming sister in her arms. The teenager looked apologetic to the people around the desk, while her father went towards her. "Sorry for the intrusion. But the comm panel in the room was blocked for the meeting, so I had to come in person."

She turned to the dignitaries who didn't know her yet. "I'm Acting Ensign Joanna McCoy, command track intern. And this is my sister Christina Eleonora Kirk-McCoy. I guess you'll need to continue without my father." She made eye contact with him and saw how excited he was. "Go. _Go!_ I'll take care of Nori."

He nodded with a happy grin. "Sorry..." he said to the others in the room.

"No need to apologize", one of the ambassadors replied. "We can continue without you, Doctor McCoy. Your child has priority."

Leonard smiled and ran off to hold his wife's hand while she was giving birth to their son David James Kirk-McCoy.

And thinking of Jamie, Joanna, Christina and David he felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy.


End file.
